Rockola pingüinezca
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: "¡Bienvenidos, soldados! Si entras aquí ya tienes un pez asegurado, y además, por cortesía de la casa; ¡música! La Operación: Rockola Pingüinezca comienza ¡ahora!" Serie de Song-fic's no relacionados entre sí. Las advertencias variarán de acuerdo a la canción y al contenido de cada uno. Segundo One-Shot: Presumido y lindo. Slash.
1. ¡Yo no me llamo Johnson!

_**Rockola Pingüinezca**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y las canciones que formarán parte de esta recopilación de One-Shot's no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Canción: Yo no me llamo Javier, de Los Toreros Muertos.**_

_**Personajes principales: Kowalski y Johnson. NO SLASH. **_

_**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo no me llamo Johnson<strong>_

Skipper tiene la capacidad de prever ciertas situaciones. Su instinto siempre le dice que Kowalski está por poner en riesgo a la existencia del planeta Tierra, junto con sus habitantes, cada vez que entra a su laboratorio hablando consigo mismo. Y siempre acierta.

Sabe también que Private hace imitaciones de él cuando piensa que nadie lo ve. Y de Julien. De Kowalski... y de todo el zoológico, incluyendo a Alice. Esa era la ventaja de tener el cuartel entero rodeado de cámaras.

De Rico había más. No sólo secretos, sino también algunas acciones que este realizaba con cierta regularidad era lo que había descubierto, a veces simplemente con mirar a los ojos a su soldado.

Los conocía casi como la palma de su aleta. Su pasado, presente e incluso se atrevía a adivinar su futuro. Incluso sus pensamientos más privados.

Pero esta vez sí que Kowalski había logrado sorprenderlo. ¡Jamás, ni en sus más locos y paranoicos sueños se habría imaginado a ese cerebrito rodeado de mujeres que exigían explicaciones! Por no haberlas llamado. Porque están listas para dar el siguiente paso. O simple y sencillamente para mostrar al retoño de la aventura que tuvieron.

Llevaba cinco minutos con el pico abierto de la incredulidad. Y no era el único. Private y Rico también parecían fuera de sí. En cambio, Kowalski estaba rodeado por tres pingüinos hembra que, según decían, habían viajado por varios zoológicos para encontrarlo.

-¡S-Skipper, ayúdame!

-No puedo decir mucho, soldado.- dijo el capitán rascándose la nuca.- Realmente lo del huevo me ha tomado desprevenido. ¿Qué te dije acerca de comportarte en las misiones?

-¡Pero si yo no las conozco! -exclamó desesperado. Por su comentario, se ganó una buena bofetada de la hembra que parecía ser la que organizó todo aquello.

-¡No mientas! Te hemos seguido el rastro por mucho tiempo. -acusó. - Por aquí y por allá, sólo teníamos la noticia de que habías muerto. ¡A mi me dijeron no sé qué cosa de un globo de cantoya y combustible!

-Yo sólo supe que te habían asfixiado.

-¿En verdad? Vaya, yo creí que estabas en un psiquiátrico por el accidente con una ballena. -dijo la hembra que tenía un huevo entre sus piernas. Cuando Kowalski comentó lo tierno que era, ella respondió que era suyo. Y de ahí, se fueron encima de él.

-¿Están seguras que Kowalski es el pingüino al que buscan? -cuestionó Private, intentando calmarlas.

-¡Pff, y eso también! Querrás decir Johnson, niño. Al parecer, te gusta cambiar mucho de nombres, eh. -levantó una ceja.

Kowalski parpadeó confundido.

-¡Yo no soy Johnson!

-¡Cierra la boca! Esta vez no te escaparás. -la líder pareció entonces recordar algo, porque su expresión cambió a una melancólica.- Ni siquiera porque te presenté a mis padres intentas dar la cara.

-Señoritas, lo están confundiendo. El parecido es increíble, pero el pingüino que buscan no tuvo las precauciones necesarias para entrenar a algunos cadetes y ahora está abajo. -señaló el piso.

-¡... Espera, tú eres Manfredi! -señaló la que protegía su huevo.

Skipper se palmeó la cara.

-¡No soy Manfredi!

-¡Pero él sí que es Johnson! ¿Sabes? Es difícil olvidar cuando un pingüino te pide un _duro_ por la calle. -afirmó la que aún no se había metido en la conversación.

Kowalski parecía apunto de desmayarse.

-¿Un _duro_?- Private miraba a sus compañeros, sin entender lo que quiso decir la hembra. Skipper y Kowalski le cubrieron el pico cuando lo iba a explicar.

-Entiéndanlo, ¡yo no soy Johnson! Él se quedó atrás hace tiempo. -afirmó.

-O tal vez no, teniendo en cuenta al futuro cadete. -apuntó Skipper.

-Johnson, por favor. Sólo admite que nos has visto la cara. ¡Y hay más chicas esperándote en la Antártida! Así que te llevaremos.

Kowalski retrocedió, con el miedo pintado en su cara.

-¡Maldito Johnson! -masculló.

_**Mientras tanto, en Acualandia...**_

Un pingüino que tenía muchas heridas por todo su cuerpo, pero que pese a ello se entretenía lanzando la pelota hacia la pared para recuperarla -a veces con su aleta sana, a veces siendo golpeado por ella- cómo si estuviera preso desde hace tiempo, estornudó.

-Oye, Manfredi... -llamó a su acompañante.

-¿Qué ocurre, Johnson?

-¿Recuerdas a la chica que le pedí un _duro_ en el Times Square?

-¡Cómo olvidarla, hermano! Fue hace meses. Antes de que nos confinaran para siempre aquí. -lloriqueó. Pese a que Central Park era su verdadero hogar, el zoológico al que fueron trasladados después era inolvidable. - Pero, ¿a qué viene eso?

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-En el fondo, sé que aún me recuerda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si han escuchado la canción, sabrán que el significado es diferente. Pero me ha gustado mucho cómo ha quedado, pues cuando vi por primera vez el capítulo donde Manfredi y Johnson aparecen, se me ocurrió esto.<strong>_

_**Sí tienes alguna canción que quisieras realizar, no dudes en mencionarlo :)**_

_**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	2. Presumido y lindo

_**Rockola Pingüinezca**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y las canciones que formarán parte de esta recopilación de One-Shot's no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Canción: Hot n' cold, de Katy Perry.  
><strong>_

_**Personajes: Kowalski y Skipper. SÍ SLASH. **_

_**KovatePrivalski97 me ayudó para hacer este Song-Fic, así que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo junto a ella. **_

_**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Presumido y lindo<em>**

Decidió que era la última vez que lo miraría. Sí. Ya no iba a observar sigilosamente en su dirección, ya no... maldición.

Allí estaba de nuevo. Mirándolo al lado opuesto del salón.

Se veía totalmente concentrado en la lección, como siempre. Haciendo anotaciones, pequeñas gráficas. Sin devolverle la mirada.

Skipper suspiró hondo, y devolvió su vista a su cuaderno. Allí lo recibió un garabato que pretendía ser un pingüino, dibujado hacía apenas unos minutos por él mismo. Tomó su lápiz otra vez.

Le dibujó una pequeña libreta, o más bien un cuadrado deforme bajo lo que se suponía era una aleta. Sonrió un poco.

Sin poder resistirse, volvió a mirarlo. Cuando estaba concentrado, era otra persona.

Cuando estaba lejos, Kowalski no era Kowalski. Al menos, no él que conocía.

No estaban los cambios de humor repentinos, ni las palabras confusas en tono de superioridad, ni las miradas desdeñosas.

Cuando estaba lejos, Kowalski era otra persona.

Y eso lo tenía harto.

En un momento dado la concentración de Kowalski se desvió hacia él y le sonrió de manera sugestiva.

Parpadeó confundido, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso.

-Señor Darnell, ¿va a contestar a mi pregunta? -cuestionó el profesor. Y fue entonces cuando Skipper se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atención de la clase.

Sólo por eso Kowalski había girado en su dirección. De lo contrario, jamás lo habría hecho. Debió suponerlo.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, ya me esperaba esa respuesta de usted.- dijo el profesor rodando los ojos exasperado.- Ponga atención o le pondrá un reporte.

Maldijo por lo bajo, enfadado. Se atrevió a mirar a Kowalski otra vez.

Él seguía sonriendo, ahora burlonamente. Negó con la cabeza y devolvió su atención a su adorada libreta, indiferente.

Skipper gruñó.

Estaba cansado de que Kowalski fuera tan... Kowalski. Tan ególatra. Tan diferente a lo que era.

Porque Kowalski no era así, claro que no. Hubo un tiempo, en el que Kowalski era más... ¿compatible?

Eso era antes. Y Skipper extrañaba aquello.

Sí, aunque sonara cursi. Pero lo extrañaba.

_-Skipper, ¿cuál es el plan?_

_-Pareciera que vamos a morir..._

_-¡No vamos a morir, Kowalski! ¡Todos tiren!_

_Comenzaron a tirar desde lo alto del tobogán y por fin, después de minutos eternos de peligro extremo, rescataron a Rico de resbalar hasta el fondo y morir incinerado._

Sonrió divertido. Sí que tenían una gran imaginación en aquel entonces.

Ni Private ni Rico eran tan leales ante sus locos planes como lo era Kowalski. Y lo había seguido siendo hasta que... no lo sabía bien, pero simplemente algo pasó que él no notó.

Y cuando pasó, todo cambió.

El timbre sonó, y el profesor les ordenó que se retiraran. Todos los alumnos se apresuraron a retirarse, pues la clase de química no era muy apreciada.

Kowalski se demoró un poco, tal vez a propósito, tal vez no.

Pero Skipper esperó a que el profesor se dignara a retirarse, para acercarse a él.

Aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención.

-Hey. Linda gráfica-señaló en el único cuaderno que quedaba en su pupitre

-Gracias-musitó él, sólo para mirarlo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-. Linda respuesta.

Skipper frunció el ceño.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Burlándose de él.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, Kowalski? -masculló, cruzado de brazos y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Este le miró unos segundos, colgándose la mochila al hombro. Sonrió levemente y se inclinó hacia él para acariciar su mejilla.

-Ningún problema.

Skipper se relajó un poco, pero entonces la sonrisa torcida del más alto regresó.

-Aunque eso no quita lo inteligente de tu respuesta.

Se hartó.

-De acuerdo, suficiente-se paró frente a él, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido-. Me vas a decir ahora mismo qué te ocurre.

-Ya te lo dije, todo está bien-aseguró el más alto, aún sonriendo-. Tengo que irme, si me permites...

-¡No! ¡No te permito!

Se apresuró a empujarlo, sorprendiéndolo, hasta que se sentó de nuevo en su pupitre.

Skipper lo acorraló, viéndolo con enfado.

-Skipper, ¿qué quieres?-cuestionó Kowalski, aunque su voz no sonaba tan segura. Habiendo perdido la ventaja de la altura, no estaba tan confiado.

El aludido suspiró hondo, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Quiero saber qué te pasa. Quiero que seas sincero.

-Pero ya te dije que no pasa nada.- afirmó el más alto, intentando levantarse, pero el chico lo volvió a empujar de vuelta a la silla.

-No te irás de aquí hasta que me digas por qué.- masculló.

Kowalski parpadeó confundido y asintió. Le evitó la mirada, sumamente avergonzado, y se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo... Me gustas.

-¿Qué? -Skipper retrocedió confundido, y Kowalski aprovechó para levantarse.

-A ti te gustaba Hans, ¿no? -dijo, mirándolo fijamente.- Pues... siempre fui presumido y eso, pero él lo era más así que... Pensé que si actuaba así te gustaría.

Skipper se quedó en silencio, mirándolo. Sin moverse ni un centímetros. Ni un milímetro. Nada.

-Es la estupidez más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida.

Kowalski parpadeó rápidamente, bastante confundido, y el más bajo suspiró.

-A ti te gustaba Doris, ¿no?-murmuró, imitando hasta su tono de voz-. Pues ella nunca te prestó atención y andaba atrás de otros... Pensé que si actuaba así te gustaría.

El más alto sintió que su respiración se cortaba unos segundos.

-¿Tú...?

-Sí, Kowalski. Sí.

-P-Pero... Y-Yo creí... -se levantó, sonriendo levemente..

-Ahora el de las respuestas inteligentes eres tú.- bufó Skipper, haciendo reír un poco a Kowalski.

El más alto se levantó y acortó distancias. Skipper tenía una pequeña sonrisa, pese a tener aún su pose de inconformidad.

Kowalski se inclinó para besar su mejilla, pero Skipper giró su rostro en el último momento y besó sus labios.

-Aunque a veces sí actúas como Doris -aclaró.

Sólo pudo reírse ante su comentario. Pero no pudo evitar volver a unir sus labios.

Se sintió algo incómodo cuando rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, pero enseguida se le pasó.

Se apartó sólo un momento.

-Ahora... ¿serás el de antes? ¿El de siempre?

Kowalski rió un poco ante eso, pero asintió brevemente.

-Así será.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eso ha sido todo por ahora, ¡gracias por leer!<em>**

**_Vuelvo a aclarar como hice más arriba; este Song-Fic fue resultado de la ayuda de KovatePrivalski97, ¡muchas gracias! *O*_**

**_Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw._**

**_¡Saludos!_**


End file.
